Young and free
by mel-kung
Summary: Santana Lopez Quarterback de Mckinley y enamorada perdidamente de dos ángeles conseguirá a la chica o a las chicas? K por ahora pero puede que cambie a M mas adelante tambien es g!p asi que si no les gusta no lean
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bueno esta es una idea que estaba por mi mente así que quise ponerla, no he actualizado mi otro fic porque seamos sinceros RM cago toda la historia de Glee y no me ha llegado la inspiración para seguirla

A/N2: Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen a RM si Glee me perteneciera Brittana hubiera sido prom Queen/King estarian viviendo en NY casadas y con hijos.

A/N3: No se que mas decir así que les dejo el summary

Title: Young and Free

Summary: Santana Lopez Quarterback de Mckinley y enamorada perdidamente de dos ángeles conseguirá a la chica o a las chicas? K por ahora pero puede que cambie a M mas adelante así que si no les gusta el smut yo avisare para que se lo salten.

Pairings: Quinntana/Brittana (endgame?)

Warnings: G!P Santana (girl!peen) así que si no les gusta por favor no lean.

Free and Young

Santana Lopez no es como cualquier chica, ella nació con una anatomía diferente a las demás y si tienes razón Santana motherfuckin Lopez tiene un pene y uno muy grande mas que todo, así que no se avergüenza de el pero no le gustaria divulgarlo a toda Lima -Ohio porque seamos sinceros Lima es muy pequeno y podría salir hasta en las noticias locales. Y no, ya se lo que dirán si tiene un pene pues es un hombre pero su genética es muy rara tanto que tiene la genética de una mujer pero sus partes reproductoras son de un hombre.

Solo su familia lo sabe y sus mejores amigos Puck y Mike, que también estan en el equipo de football con ella, aunque sus padres siempre la han apoyado en todo cuando Santana decidió confesar su homosexualidad ellos no sabían como reaccionar, después de todo era un caso muy poco común, pero al muy poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que ellos la amarian sea como sea.

Santana a parte de ser la chica mas sexy de toda la preparatoria también es la quarterback del equipo de football Mckinley Titans y tiene un crush con las 2 co-capitanas de las Cheerios y también sus mejores amigas Brittany Pierce y Quinn Fabray. Veran para Santana ellas son las chicas mas lindas y hermosas que pudieron haber pisado el planeta aunque claro que no actuaria por sus sentimientos ya que nadie sabe de la existencia de Santana Jr. ahí abajo y tampoco quisiera que nadie se entere ya que eso arruinaría su reputación y no quisiera causar situaciones incomodas con sus compañeras o compañeros.

Se preguntaran por que Santana tiene esa atracción por dos chicas? fácil a parte de ser rubias (No es que no le gusten las morenas o pelirrojas sino que ya saben una morena y una rubia siempre se ven bien) son la combinación perfecta son el dúo dinámico de Mckinley Brittany es dulce, inocente, vive en su propio mundo, y se interesa por todos, siempre los trata como sus iguales y tiene el mas grande corazón, y esos ojos azules se podría ver reflejada en ellos toda su vida de ser necesario, Quinn por su lado es calculadora, sensual, no confía sencillamente en las personas pero daría la vida por las personas que ama, y posee una sonrisa que haría palidecer el canto de las mismas sirenas, solo por esa sonrisa, así que como no fijarse en las dos? Si ambas son perfectas.

Santana, Puck y Mike han sido mejores amigos desques que Santana se mudo a Lima Ohio con sus padres a los 8 años de edad, da la casualidad que Noah Puckerman (Puck como el se hace llamar) vive a lado de su casa y Mike Chang vive al frente, un día Maribel Lopez llevo a Santana a jugar al parque y vio a Puck molestando a Mike por ser asiático, Santana vio eso y le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, desde ahí Puck decidió que si una chica tenia el suficiente valor para hacerle frente debería ser su mejor amiga y Mike también quiso ser su amigo por el simple hecho de que todos aman a Santana.

Asi que los tres prácticamente crecieron juntos salían a jugar todas las tardes hasta se bañaban juntos (hey! en sus ojos todos eran iguales!) también han estado junto a ella desde que les confeso que le gustaban las chicas y de su atracción por las dos cheeleaders que la tienen suspirando y aunque Puck y Mike son los chicos mas guapos de Mckinley nunca harían nada como para salir con Brittany o Quinn porque aman demasiado a Santana (es como la hermana que nunca tuvieron)y saben lo que las co-capitanas significan para ella.

La primera vez que Santana las vio fue en cuarto sexto de escuela, en anios pasados siempre le había tocado la misma clase con sus demás amigos pero esta ves hubo un problema con la asignación de clases y le toco un salón diferente, como era nueva no conocía a nadie y habían mandado a sus amigos a otra clase diferente así que se hallaba sola mirando para todos lados haciendo sus tareas en su mesa en la hora libre hasta que se percato de que habían dos personas frente a ella, alzo la mirada y en ese momento su mundo se vio de cabeza porque frente a Santana Lopez estaban dos fucking ángeles caídos del cielo, con sus amplias sonrisas, sus melenas rubias, mirándola con un brillo en los ojos y las dos le preguntaron al mismo tiempo "Estas un poco sola así que, quieres almorzar con nosotras", Santana estaba perpleja, no sabia que decir, no merecía estar ni siquiera en presencia de estos seres maravillosos así que lo único que pudo contestar fue un "eh-ehhh si claro", ambas chicas se miraron como teniendo una conversación sonrieron y se sentaron junto a Santana.

Desde ese entonces Santana Lopez se dio cuenta que no solo era diferente en un aspecto sino que también le gustaban las chicas y no solo eso, sino que tenia un severo crush (o fue amor a primera vista?) con sus dos ángeles, Quinn Fabray y Brittany Pierce.

A/N: Bueno y que tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... Lo continuo? Lo dejo abandonado? Si quieren que lo continúe que les gustaría ver en los siguientes capítulos... Quien quieren que sea endgame... o hacemos un fic Fabrittana :) Y como les gustaría que la historia se desarrolle? Hasta la próxima che!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bueno que les puedo decir? Me siento honrada de tener tantos rvs jamas me lo espere! hahahahha Bueno tratare de complacer a todos con sus respectivos ships aunque es un tanto difícil ya que las 3 son buenas chicas en mi historia y aaagghhh no se hahahahha bueno quería subir el capitulo mañana pero me dije... que rayos? Por que no lo hago hoy? Y a parte se merecen una actualización por la respuesta que me han dado así que :) Be happy hehehhe

A/N2: Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen a RM si me pertenecieran a mi Santana seria personaje principal y Sam jamas hubiera existido.

Young and Free

En primer año Santana se encontraba en clases de gimnasia corriendo, era una excelente corredora

_"Hey tu! Lopez ven acá!" Le grito la entrenadora del equipo de football, Bestie _

_"Si coach?" _

_"Te interesaría ingresar al equipo de football? Seria interesante tenerte como quarterback secundario por ahora" Santana vio esto como una oportunidad, seria popular y estaría con Puck y Mike que ya habían hecho las pruebas e ingresado"Ehmmmm claro" _

_"Ok los entrenamientos son después de clases, espero que no faltes."_

Ahora Santana esta en segundo año y es nada menos que la capitana de su equipo dado que Sam (Su antiguo capitán) era un completo incompetente, nadie lo respetaba y se burlaban de el a sus espaldas. Santana estaba llevando a los Titanes a su primer campeonato Nacional después de 10 años! No cabe duda que la coach no se equivoco al elegir a Santana como su jugadora estrella y el equipo iba mas fuerte que nunca.

Otro de los motivos por el cual a Santana le gustaba entrenar era que las practicas de las porristas se realizaban a un lado del campo de football al mismo tiempo que sus practicas, lo que provocaba que Santana se distrajera viendo a Quinn y a Brittany en esas oh tan pequeñas faldas y poder ver esas interminables piernas esta de mas decir que una vez la tuvieron que llevar al hospital porque iba corriendo cuando Brittany hizo un split y se fue contra el poste de lanzamientos, una nariz rota y un labio partido valieron la pena.

Este era la ultima semana de entrenamiento antes de que empezaran los cuartos de final del campeonato nacional y Santana se encontraba con Puck y Mike terminando las practicas

"Hey Puck! Que tal si nos vemos con boy Chang hoy para patearte el trasero en una partida de COD? Mi papi instalo un nuevo sistema de sonido en el sótano y quiero probarlo"

"Cuanta conmigo, cuando me he negado a una buena partida de COD? Ha ha y tu pateandome el trasero? Claro solo porque haces trampa y Chang siempre te ayuda diciéndote donde estoy escondido" Hey una chica debe hacer lo que sea para ganar!

"Ha ha Puck eso no lo hago desde que salimos de primaria! ademas Mike siempre nos termina ganado a los dos" Mike que estaba escuchando la conversación y riéndose de lo que sus amigos hablaban intervino

"Oigan esta bien no se peleen por mi, no he practicado últimamente así que... quien sabe tal vez hoy sea su día de suerte."

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas se cambiaron y fueron a la casa de Santana, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que esta vez el papa de Santana si que se lucio con el sótano, todo estaba de lo mejor, Ricardo Lopez es un hombre con clase, educado, pero cariñoso en especial con las dos únicas mujeres en su vida su esposa Maribel y su pequeña Santanita siendo el Jefe de Cirujanos en el hospital de Lima esto le quita mucho de su tiempo pero el resto lo pasa con su familia o con su afición que es remodelar todo lo que le parezca que necesita ser cambiado, verán el comenzó la universidad estudiando arquitectura donde conoció a Maribel una aspirante a ser diseñadora de interiores sin saber que iba a tratarse del amor de su vida, pero solo estudio un semestre porque se dio cuenta que mas amaba ayudar a los enfermos antes que la arquitectura, aunque Maribel siguió su carrera se seguían hablando y viéndose, la historia de amor de sus padres siempre ha inspirado a Santana a conseguir el suyo propio.

Cuando estaban acomodados en el sofá, Puck comenzó a hablar "Y como están Quinn y Brittany, San?"

Ella dejo de ver la pantalla por un segundo para mirar de reojo a Puck "Ehmmmm están bien, ya sabes lo de siempre" Puck no pudo evitar sonreir al pequeño sonrojo que se hacia presente cada vez que su amiga hablaba de las dos porristas

"Y, piensas decírselo? Bueno invitalas a un cita! Ellas siempre hacen todo juntas, no creo que les importe salir las dos contigo al mismo tiempo"

"hahahahaha tu sabes que es mucho mas complicado que eso Puck" La latina dio un largo suspiro, siempre iba a ser la misma respuesta

"Hey San tranquila, ya veras que todo estará bien y muy pronto se darán cuenta de la calidad de persona que tienen delante suyo" Esta ves fue Mike quien se hizo presente, siempre tranquilizando a sus mejores amigos

"Gracias Mickey! No se que haría sin ustedes muchachos" Santana se abalanzó contra los dos al mismo tiempo creando un mar de risas

"Santaaaanaaaa te he dicho que no me digas Mickey me haces sentir como si tuviera 7 otra vez!" Reían incontrolablemente haciéndose cosquillas hasta las lagrimas.

"No lo se muchachos, ustedes saben sobre mi condición y ese no es el único problema sino que no se a quien invitar ustedes saben que yo he estado enamorada de las dos por mucho y no se que hacer" Sus amigos la escuchaban atentamente

"Santana tu sabes que lo de tu condición no es un problema si ellas te quieren lo entenderán, ahora por lo otro, no se que decirte, se que quieres a las dos pero si no haces algo ahora tal vez las pierdas a ambas" Santana se quedo pensando por un momento

"Esta bien vere que hacer" esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y los chicos se dieron cuenta que la conversación terminaba ahí, así que cada uno cogió sus respectivos mandos y siguieron jugando toda la tarde.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Santana caminaba por los pasillos hacia su casillero cuando de repente sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones al ser atrapada en un abrazo de oso nada menos que por Brittany "Hey saaaaanny como estas?"

Santana aun sonrojada y sin aliento por ese fabuloso abrazo se quedo callada por un momento "Eh, bien Britt-Britt ya sabes entrenando duro para derrotar a Lincoln" Brittany entrelazo su brazo al de Santana y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

"Tu sabes que Quinny y yo vamos a estar animando solo por ti, bueno también por el resto del equipo pero mas por ti, verdad?" Santana no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas frente a estas palabras, quien dijo que la gente étnica no se sonroja? Pues ciertamente la cara de Santana parecía un tomate en ese momento "Ehhhmmmm si Britt, gracias"

Iban caminando juntas en silencio hasta que Brittany comenzó a hablar "Ehhm Sanny estaba pensando que tal vez, no se si tu quieras, podríamos ir a..." La frase de Brittany quedo en el aire porque de repente apareció otra rubia agarrándose del otro lado de Santana

"Hola chicas me buscaban?" Si Santana se sentía sonrojada ahora sentía que iba a explotar, eso es lo que tener a las dos chicas mas sexys del colegio a cada lado causa

"Uhhh, eeehhmm ho-hola Quinn justo íbamos a tu casillero"

"Haha yo las encontré primero, bueno Britt y yo estábamos pensando en hacer una pijamada hoy en mi casa y estas invitada" Santana se quedo callada un momento, claro ella había ido a diferentes pijamadas con ellas pero eso no le quitaba lo difícil que era para ella controlarse, mas joven era mucho mas fácil ya que no tenia todas las hormonas alborotadas por la adolescencia y no quería pasar por situaciones incomodas, pero teniéndolas tan cerca como iba a resistirse aun mas cuando las dos le hacían pucheros para que vaya así que termino aceptando.

Ahora Santana solo espera tener el poder para controlarse y resistirse a estas dos rubias encantadoras.

A/N: Bueno eso es todo... Que pasara ahora? Se aceptan sugerencias, que quieren que pase? Con quien se quedara Santana? Sera Quinntana Brittana o Fabrittana? hahahhaa comenten, si comentan las actualzaciones seran mas frecuentes yeeeiiiihhhh :)


End file.
